The goals of this study are 1) to determine the risk of graft vs. host disease, 2) to determine the ability of this therapy to result in long term hematologic and cytogenetic remissions, 3) to compare the results of this treatment to historical controls treated with second bone marrow transplantation or conventional chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy.